


[星战]死路

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:采用旧正史设定。故事发生于瓦洛伦下台以后，帕尔帕廷执政共和国时期。





	[星战]死路

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaakfvkampfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/gifts).



> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 警告:non-con，major character death

正文

"他的证词不足以为人采信，然而面对这样一个敏感人物，掉以轻心与轻举妄动都是愚蠢的表现。"帕尔帕廷收回投向数据板屏幕的视线，兀自品评道。

搁下数据板，帕尔帕廷向私人办公室外步去，显示屏上扎眼的文字与前议长瓦洛伦的硕大头像闪了一闪，消失了。

瓦洛伦回来了。帕尔帕廷掂量着这个消息带来的份量，匆匆穿过待客室回廊。只消一瞬他便从幽暗狭窄的格局中解放出来，开阔明亮的主办公室映入眼帘。

高背办公椅背对着敞亮的落地窗，正是这里埋葬了瓦洛伦的政治生涯，共和国内最正直且努力对国家做出改变的人竟被控腐败与无能，何其讽刺。帕尔帕廷毫不犹豫地承认对手的高尚人品，但在政坛上正直等同于幼稚，原则代表着软弱。如今席卷着丝丝黑气的光明前程只属于最高议长，帕尔帕廷。

对这个位子虎视眈眈的人可不少。阳奉阴违。帕尔帕廷再了解这些人不过了。但是瓦洛伦和他们不一样，帕尔帕廷看得出他只是想毁掉帕尔帕廷自己精心架构的这一切。

从银河系环带回到科洛桑，谒见奥加纳议员，串通蒙•莫思马。这些瓦洛伦的行踪，帕尔帕廷掌握的一清二楚。瓦洛伦有一批可靠的线人...难道他帕尔帕廷就没有吗？

而事实证明他的更为可靠。

"你的确是个罪人，瓦洛伦。"帕尔帕廷在脑海中模仿着瓦洛伦的语气。

"你不能带领共和国走向繁荣富强，只有帕尔帕廷议长可以。他足够强大，没有人能阻拦他宏伟的计划。哪怕你知道了所有的一切......依旧无人会相信你。民众只信能为他们做点实事的人。"帕尔帕廷阴恻恻地笑了。

"继续监视。" 帕尔帕廷对着通讯器丢去一句命令。

 

"很好，很好。"帕尔帕廷把胳膊肘支在办公桌上，双手交握，声音中听不出丝毫愉悦。

弧形玻璃窗外，反射在科洛桑摩天大厦表面的日光正在淡去，昏黄的光辉与渐渐亮起的白炽人造光融汇交替。

白天，奥加纳参议员居然亲自上门质疑他为保卫人民安全而提上议案的强化版安全强制法案。这一切都是为了共和国的安全，不是吗？难道这法案不是许多参议员为了共同的利益联合向帕尔帕廷提出的吗？

奥加纳竟斩钉截铁地对此加以反对一一不，他反对的不仅仅是这个法案一一这无疑于直接反对帕尔帕廷本人。帕尔帕廷咬了咬牙，不用说贝尔•奥加纳是受了谁的蛊惑才会大张旗鼓地到来这里。前一晚瓦洛伦前脚刚从奥加纳位于共和国五百大楼的公寓出来，第二天奥加纳后脚就来反对帕尔帕廷。

"看来我们这位菲尼斯还真的有些非同寻常的本事。"

帕尔帕廷再度拾起桌上的数据屏。他忠实的间谍机器人为他发来前晚在奥加纳议员公寓门口捕捉到的部分声音信号:

"我心里清楚...陷害我...帕尔帕廷......"  
"你的运输船遭到海盗袭击，一定也出自他的......"  
"任何证据都还没有......"

不会有人相信你的，菲尼斯。就连你的挚友奥加纳也是半信半疑。

 

共和国五百大楼是一个不错的去处，至少对官僚和富人们而言是这样。帕尔帕廷在大楼里拥有一所不错的套房，他视之为"权力的温床"。

是夜，帕尔帕廷抛下办公室里的工作，仅带着一身华服与他自己来到了位于共和国五百大楼里的公寓。

屋里没有开灯，外面喧嚣的世界与一片死寂的房间格格不入，唯有科洛桑夜间惨白的灯光透过巨幅玻璃流入，投下浓重的黑影。黑影伴着窸窣的布料摩擦声流动起来，完全显现在幽暗的光线之下。

"瓦洛伦议长阁下！真是别来无恙。"帕尔帕廷堆出一个热情的假笑，似乎对瓦洛伦的突然出现不抱什么惊疑态度。

窗边的人形动了动，双手僵在一个不自然的位置。半夜不请自来出现在帕尔帕廷议长公寓的客人，前议长瓦洛伦，声调古怪地开口了:"够了，我们都知道是你在搞鬼，帕尔帕廷。你难道没有胆量承认你的所作所为么？"

帕尔帕廷闲庭信步走到玻璃茶几边，倚着沙发靠背，摊开双手。"我不是很明白您的意思，议长......对不起，是前议长阁下，请原谅我的唐突。虽然您在这么晚的时候闯入了我的私人公寓，还不分青红皂白对我加以指控，但倘若您是为了某些在大庭广众之下难以启齿的个人困难而来，我还是乐意尽我所能为您服务。为什么不过来坐下说话呢，前议长阁下？"

这下瓦洛伦终于不再竭力克制，上前几步，咬牙切齿道:"帕尔帕廷！你对我栽赃陷害，全是为了自己攫取权力！你当人们看不出来你的意图吗？你敢当着我的面向银河系的人民保证，你会归还那些赋予你的权力吗？"

沙发危险地"吱嘎"响了一声，原先帕尔帕廷安放身体重量的沙发靠背上唯余一个浅浅的凹陷。帕尔帕廷不知什么时候已鬼魅般闪到了瓦洛伦身侧，落下轻飘飘的耳语:"让我来告诉你，你做错了一件什么事吧，菲尼斯。你不该轻信他人的，游走于你周围的人都不值得信任，哪怕是自己的团队与最亲近的同盟。你以为你的腐败传言是空穴来风？不，早有人忠实地为你'打点'好了一切。权力嘛，自己抓不住也不能怪罪别人，可不是呢......"

帕尔帕廷话语最后伴随的咯咯笑声在瓦洛伦听来尤为刺耳，他腾地转身，攥住帕尔帕廷的衣领:"你终于承认了，帕尔帕廷！你就是想独占共和国，你这个露出马脚的老狐狸！"

"有趣的是，菲尼斯，"帕尔帕廷嘲讽地笑了，"就算你推测出了一些事情，或即使我告诉你真相的全部，你去四处乱说也没人会相信。毕竟你只是个不光彩的失败者，竭尽心思想卑鄙构陷一位更有能力的继任。如果你所讲的太过离奇，我们有理由怀疑你因嫉妒精神失常，或许这样还能使你免于被判诽谤罪。"

见瓦洛伦伸出的手微微颤抖，帕尔帕廷的声音骤然狠厉起来:"你只是共和国的一个跳梁小丑，瓦洛伦！这么迫切渴求真相吗？那就给你！"

瓦洛伦被一把掼上了玻璃茶几，桌上的花瓶因撞击产生的剧烈震动砰然落地，在地毯上悄然裂成碎片。瓦洛伦挣扎着向前爬去，但就像被钉在原地一样，趴在茶几上的身体无助的左右晃动。

帕尔帕廷抄手在旁站立，仿佛事不关己。居高临下站着，帕尔帕廷悠悠叹息:"我知道你的困惑，菲尼斯，你想不到有一天你我二人的位置竟彻底颠倒了过来。活在这个世界上，没有'竟然'，也没有'偶然'，只有被你忽视的必然。"

一把撩起瓦洛伦的长袍后摆，帕尔帕廷伏低身子:"现在，好戏要开场了。"

 

瓦洛伦死死扣住茶几的边缘，玻璃冷硬的棱角陷进他的手心。他手上早已硌出了一道红印，可他浑然不觉。手心早已麻木，比起身后的痛楚，任何想分散注意力的举动都是徒劳。

帕尔帕廷说的没错......瓦洛伦发出一声浑浊的喘息。他的确不明白为何现在是他被压在帕尔帕廷身下。早在数年前，在瓦洛伦议长自己的房间内，他与帕尔帕廷议员交换政治观点到情投意合，就在一把扶手椅上，来自核心世界的最高议长肆情享受着纳布参议员灵活柔软的腰身。议员半推半就，造成一幅无力招架的假象。

现在瓦洛伦感觉到的只有疼痛。他无暇分神思考为何在几年前自己占上风的那次，年轻的纳布参议员没有任何表示痛觉的迹象。瓦洛伦被迫接纳帕尔帕廷凶猛的攻势，一下又一下。指节在桌沿攥的发白，瓦洛伦死死咬住下唇，不肯认输。登时体内的摩擦放缓了下来，他的异状肯定被帕尔帕廷发觉了。

瓦洛伦松了一口气一一失声喊了出来一一帕尔帕廷转换了一个角度，那坚硬的物什碾过一处，一股酥麻劲儿沿着脊椎弥散开来，传导到瓦洛伦身上每一个隐秘的角落。瓦洛伦还在试图挣脱，他的挣扎却已然变得苍白无力。

这是彻底的溃败。瓦洛伦脑中嗡嗡作响，回荡着这句话。

被掌控只在轻而易举之间。瓦洛伦向左避去，这时他感到帕尔帕廷的手指探向他的胯下，只消轻轻一捏，钳在瓦洛伦腰间的手便毫无阻力地将他推回了原位。帕尔帕廷的危险超出了瓦洛伦意料内外的全部，迷雾当中的黑暗，只会再多，不会有减。瓦洛伦合上了双眼。

在全然的黑暗当中，瓦洛伦高声呻吟，在浑身血液的躁动中被冲垮了理智。身上衣料的刮擦激起一阵战栗，下身被帕尔帕廷手指无情搓揉的地方与后穴内壁的大幅摩擦带来的快感混淆不清，瓦洛伦难受地弓起身子。

模糊中，瓦洛伦的手被牵引着挪到身下，覆上了自己的小腹。近来由于忧虑和奔波瓦洛伦清减了不少，这样让他有些硌的难受。在下腹的一片火烧火燎中，有什么硬物隔着腹部顶着瓦洛伦的手。瓦洛伦迟钝的神经过了几秒才反应出答案，他猛地抽回手，却被涌来的无形力量再次拍在了茶几上。瓦洛伦无法呼吸，涨红了脸拼命咳嗽，两手疯狂乱抓，像是寻觅一根救命稻草。

世界与他渐行渐远，瓦洛伦头脑充斥着空白，帕尔帕廷愉悦的笑声也渐渐弱了下去。忽然空气猛地灌入鼻腔，在瓦洛伦恢复意识的一刹那，颤栗自尾骨起涌遍周身，他瘫软在了茶几上。瓦洛伦伸手摸去，黏糊糊的液体弄的他下身一片狼藉，而帕尔帕廷也已经抽身离开。

在茶几上瘫了半晌，待手脚甫一恢复丁点儿力气，瓦洛伦就跌跌撞撞朝门口奔去，顺手理了理凌乱的衣物。帕尔帕廷倒没有阻拦，依然好似无事发生般抱臂站在那里。

"一路走好，前议长大人。"

 

狼狈地跨进租来的敞篷飞行艇，确认帕尔帕廷没有追出来，瓦洛伦发动了引擎。他随后从袖子的夹层里掏出一个还闪着红灯的小巧录音设备，按下了播放键。

呻吟声从机器里传出，瓦洛伦惊的险些没能拿稳录音机。他红着脸听完，除了他自己的呻吟，录音机里空无一物。瓦洛伦难以置信，反反复复耐着性子听了有三遍，听到的只有很明显是他自己的喘息闷哼，和临出门前帕尔帕廷戏谑的最后一句:

"一路走好，前议长大人。"

瓦洛伦垂下头，任凭录音机从指间滑落，直直跌入灯火通明的万丈深渊。

 

"伊斯金之星"号载客运输船即将出发，蒙•莫斯玛和贝尔•奥加纳参议员都来停泊码头送瓦洛伦。

"你们两个听我说。我要返回银河系环带，你们就留在这里领导一切。若是那边有什么消息，我保证传达给你们，帕尔帕廷一定在什么地方留下了蛛丝马迹。[1]"瓦洛伦忿忿地说，没人留意在说到帕尔帕廷的名字时他攥紧的拳头。

贝尔尚存疑问:"你真的相信我们能打赢这场仗，菲尼斯？[2]"

瓦洛伦戴上了兜帽:"有时候无论输赢，我们都得奋力一搏。[3]"

 

"伊斯金之星"号起飞了。

"我相信菲尼斯。"蒙•莫斯玛与贝尔•奥加纳站在一起，喃喃道。

"是的，或许一一"奥加纳话音未落，就戛然而止。空中那一团巨大的火球替代了"伊斯金之星"号方才所在的位置，火球与残片一同向城区坠落，在高楼大厦组成的深邃沟壑间熊熊燃烧。

有一霎那奥加纳与莫斯玛只是僵直地站着，直到蒙•莫斯玛失声叫出:"菲尼斯！"

 

藉由"伊斯金之星"号在科洛桑空域内遭受的恶性袭击事件，强化版的安全强制法案还是在议院通过了，奥加纳议员无力回天。

"菲尼斯说过，有时候无论输赢，我们都得奋力一搏。[4]"蒙•莫斯玛躲在暗处，看向贝尔•奥加纳。

"你说的对，在这场战争中，绝地有他们的战场，我们也有我们的战场。我们的战场不在太空中，也不在某个遥远的星球，它就在参议院大厅里。一场战役的成败，并不代表整个战争的成败。[5]"奥加纳握了握莫斯玛的手。

 

帕尔帕廷在办公室里，饶有兴趣地监听着这场对话。见再没有什么有价值的语句，才按下一根白皙的手指，关闭了收音设备。

"有时一名小小议员的话竟能使议会的车轮转向。但例外终究是例外，果然这次也不出我所料。"帕尔帕廷将办公椅旋向面对窗户的一侧。

睥睨着科洛桑往来车流与林立建筑的风光，帕尔帕廷忽然笑了出来。

"我很期待与你们的交锋，议员们。不过要记住......"

"我就是整个议院！"

**Author's Note:**

> 备注:  
> [1][2][3][4][5]:选自漫画:«共和国#61-死路»


End file.
